The League's One Weakness
by Princess Unity
Summary: The League... So stoic, so powerful... Without weakness... Until a certain someone came along. A certain someone that could make the meanest villain give them whatever they want. A little person the League can't help but love, a little person they'd die to protect.
1. Prologue

**Hello! Here you go everyone! It will not have a storyline, really, mostly just fun little snippets of how the League loves Robin, but it'll be really interesting. Excuse the typos, please, I'm doing this on my tablet and I'm used to a laptop. Enjoy and PLEASE review, they make me maybe a little too happy. ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I love the League. And Batman. And especially Robin. But I don't own, sorry guys, no Young Justice Season 3 from me.**

The League is an awsome sight to behold.

All the worlds greatest heroes, all standing together, was indeed something scary enough to make even the baddest baddies cry for their mommies.

But Batman, is almost never truly in that picture. Not because he wasn't good enough, but because he preferred to stay in the shadows. And the League- well, they seemed to have no weakness.

Until Batman came along.

Correction: until Batman officially joined the League and adopted the most darling little boy.

New Picture: all women in the league cooing over the seven year old and the men fighting over who the child's likes most, with Batman glaring, daring anyone to mess with his baby bird.

It didn't help the League's love for the undersized child when he took off the mask- revealing eyes so blue they glowed, and Superman couldn't help but use x-ray vision to see if they were contacts. They weren't.

So this is the new League: stoic, brave strong, even scarier now that Batman looms in the picture, with only one weakness: a little baby bird.

Now they are Aunties and Uncles, overprotective ones with superpowers at that, with an innocent bird they'd do anything to protect...

And their enemies soon would know that.

 **So thanks again and please review! Smiles!**

 **Also, check my profile for other good stories as well as a pole that will decide what the next chapter'll be about!**

 **~Universe**


	2. A Date With Aunt Diana

**Okay! Here you go everyone! I feel so bad... even though its only been two days... read and review! Thank you!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Mwahahaha! I am awesome! I own a lot of stuff! And practically the whole story! You do realize that if the names were different this would be completely mine? But alas, *sigh*, they aren't, so, I don't own.**

Diana stared at Dinah for a minute. "No." she said finally.

"Oh! PLEASE?"

"Dinah! I don't want to go the party if I have to take a date!"

"I know you like Batman." The blonde said coyly.

"Dinah!" The Amazon blushed wildly.

"Come on! I don't want to go all alone!"

"You won't, Oliver will be going with you!"

"Yeah, but Ollie Queen isn't Oliver Queen! Plus, I really want to go with a girl friend."

"No, I can't, not if I have to go with a date!"

"Auntie Dinah? Auntie Diana?" Both woman jumped and spun to see Dick standing in the doorway to the lounge, he was simply adorable in his Justice League Pjs, his huge blue eyes tired. "Why are you fighting?"

"Oh… Dicky- hey, wait, why are you here, birdy?"

"Tata has monitor duty tonight and Alfred's in England. So Tata brought me with him." The little bird yawned.

"Oh…" suddenly Dinah's eyes lit up with a mischievous glint. "Dicky, do you want to go to a party with Diana, Oliver and I?"

Dick's eyes lit up. "If Tata says so." He said.

"Great!" Dinah grinned and turned to Diana. "There, I got you the cutest date _ever_!" She grinned.

Wonder Woman groaned but the Canary and the Robin were already in Gotham, via Zeta Tube, much too far for the princess to argue further.

==================== Break Line==

Twenty minutes later the monotone female voice announced their return.

Ollie twisted to see the lovely blonde in a short black sleeveless top. "You convinced Princess to come?"

"Well… it was hard, but who could say no to such an adorable date?" Dinah grinned devilishly.

"Huh? Who…" he trailed off when he saw seven year-old Dick, dressed in a mini tux with a boutonniere that matched his electric blue eyes and huge smile.

"Aw! He so cute!" Diana stood in the doorway, smiling. "Fine, but only for Dick. But I need to change." She disappeared and came back a few minutes later with an electric blue dress that matched the boutonniere and her mini-dates eyes. It didn't match her light blue ones perfectly, but was still a nice color on her.

"Aunt Diana!" The little bird said with a flourish, bowing and placing a little kiss on her hand.

"Aw! He's such a gentlemen! Hey, Ollie, why aren't you this nice?"

"How can I compete with Billionaire Bachelor, Prince of Gotham, Playboy entrepreneur Bruce Wayne's son, Dinah?"

"You got a point there, blondy."

=========================Break Line===

At the party, little Dick Grayson-Wayne lived up to the family name and more. At one point, someone asked him,

"Wayne's whelp? Why're you here, where's the big daddy?" in the form of a sneer.

Dick answered quite tactfully: "Indeed, Mr. Sawnprar. I am here without my guardian tonight though, he is preoccupied with work. I am here with a few dear friends of his. My Uncle, Oliver Queen, and Aunts Dinah and Diana. Now, I respectfully ask you show some respect for me and my father or I will have to call on my Aunt for assistance." He pointed at Diana and Mr. Sawnprar paled as he recognized the face of Wonder Woman.

"Y-yes, of course, Little Mr. Wayne, I did not intend to… insult you."

"Of course. Now, if you'd be so kind, could you please hand me a piece of cake? I fear I might get icing on my suit as I'm not quite tall enough to reach."

The man smiled weakly and handed him a piece of cake, and the little bird wandered over to sit at Diana's feet as she chatted and he enjoyed the blue-iced treat thoroughly, but not forgetting his manners.

Eventually, one of the women Diana was chatting with noticed him. "Hello, little one." She bent down. Then she looked at the Amazon.

"Is he yours?" she asked.

Diana laughed. "No- no. He's Mr. Wayne's. I'm taking care of him tonight.

"Aunt Diana is my date!" Dick smiled up at the elite women towering over him. This triggered a considerable amount of "aws."

"He's so cute!" A brunette laughed. "But it does seem like something Mr. Wayne would do if he were busy- entrusting his child only to Wonder Woman herself, no less to be expected from Gotham's White Knight!"

Dick giggled and added under his breath: "And Dark Knight." So quiet no one but himself and Diana heard.

They all laughed with bells and continued chatting, talking about Bruce Wayne, and protective daddies and Dick alike.

Eventually Dick stood and searched the crowds until he found Oliver, talking to another rich man, and curled his hands, begging for upwards motion

Oliver notice him after a second and complied, pulling the smaller than average seven year old into his arms, where he snuggled against the man whose body build was so similar to his own Dad's, and yawned sleepily.

"Who's this?" Asked the guy Oliver was talking to.

"My honorary nephew," he saw the man still wanted more so he elaborated, "Wayne's son, Dinah and I are taking care of him for the night."

"Ah…" The man smiled.

He and Oliver kept talking as Dick drifted of to sleep in his Uncles arms…

====================Line Break===

Eventually, at about 11:40, Oliver decided it was time to take Dicky back to the Watchtower, so he gathered up Dinah and Diana and they made their way to the closest Zeta Tube.

When they reached the tower, Dinah changed the little boy into his Justice League pajamas, smiling as she ran her finger across her own rather accurately portrayed figure.

"Ninah?" The boy mumbled.

"Yes, Dicky?"

"'Night was fun… thank you."

"Anytime, little Bird." She couldn't help but kiss his forehead and walked out with a smile on her face.

It vanished all too quickly when she found the Dark Knight seething at the door.

"Oh, crap." She'd forgotten to ask if she could take Dick. Did it count as a kidnapping?

Either way, she was _so_ dead.

 **Okay! So there you go! Cute with League fluff... and Dick asks nicely, "If you won't review for Universe, will you review to tell what you think of me?" Aw! How could you say no to those eyes? I know not even Batman can...**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Universe**

p.s.: In my storyverse, Diana doesn't have a "secret identity," but the rest of the League does. Smiles!


	3. Robin Becomes A Playing Card

**Okay! Here you go, hope its not too cheesy, (: Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Yeah, because it makes total sense that I'm writing FanFiction when I own it. Seriously people!**

"Okay," Barry squinted down at the seven year old in front of him. "Superman… against… me!"

Dick snickered at the picture of the Flash. "Uncle Barry, you look funny… and Superman wins."

"What- how do you know that? And I do _not_ look funny!" They were playing the new game, all the heroes and villains now had… playing cards! Ta-da!

"Well, I use blow."

"Oh- okay, so wind is one of my weaknesses- gah! I am now pushed back, but I use my superspeed to-"

"Uncle Barry, you can't do that. The wind is giving you a still gait. Now, I use laser vision. You're dead, I win."

"What- no! I can't lose to Kent! I can't-"

"UNCLE BARRY!" the speedster jumped, staring at the kid who was screaming as he held a League-issued tablet.

"W-what's wrong? Alien invasion? Iris? League emergency…. Wait, are we out of FOOD-!?"

"No! I HAVE MY OWN SUPER-CARD, I HAVE MY OWN SUPER-CARD!" he was screaming and running in circles now as Barry leaned over the screen. Sure enough, a pretty sweet card was on the screen. It was holo-foil, silver with red birderangs, with a 3D image of Dicky in his Robin uniform, his leg stretched out beside him and the other held him in a crouch, his cloak flowing magically over his shoulders, and in his hand was a boa-staff. He was made all the cooler by several dramatic rips on his outfit and a gash on his cheek, but nonetheless he smiled sadistically.

"What-? No way! Dicky, how'd you get a better card then me?"

"I HAVE MY OWN CCCAAAARRRDDDD!" Barry flinched at the scream as he looked at Robin's stats.

"Okay, Dicky, that's just wrong."

"Whhhaaaattt?" the kid finally seemed to be settling down.

"You have an attack called 'Because I'm a Bat' that could conquer the WHOLE FRICKING LEAGUE! Minus Batman… he's the only super–card that could beat you. He has 'Because I'm the Batman' that could win you…"

"What- really? I'm cool!"

"You got that right."

"Can I have it?" he pointed to the buy button and Barry's breath caught. Who would buy a card for _$300_?!

"Please…?" he looked into the little guys eyes. Someone who happened to have the cutest little guy in the world, that's who.

"Ooookkkkaayy… it _is_ a League tablet, so the bill will go to the tower… sure, why not?"

"No! We can't _order_ it! We need it _now_ , please. Can't you just run us there? I mean, you ca run around the world seven-and-a-half-times per second. I did the math once."

"That's at my top speed-"

"And, if you went _slowly_ a _whole entire SECOND!_ Oh my!"

"Ok! Ok! Where is it?"

"It just came out so…" he gave Flash the instructions.

"Okay, but I need to suit up, I don't want my feet to catch on fire and you… well, I don't know what to do about you."

"I'll just wear my own costume."

"But- oh never mind, Batman is your mentor, of _course_ your suit can stand up to light speeds."

Sixty seconds later, they were in the store. Dick- no, _Robin_ right now clapped his hands and ran to stand in a very long line for his card.

Seriously, why hadn't anybody come up with this thing before? It was spreading almost as fast as Pokémon Go. And these people _way_ overcharged them, this creator was rich.

"Wow," a kid smirked, turning around towards Robin. "You got really excited over this new card, huh?" he eyed the costume.

"Yes! I did!" Robin beamed.

"Well, best Robin costume I've see yet… but aren't you a little young? You look nothing like Robin."

Barry doubled over in laughter, rolling around on the concrete of the line, which led outside it was so long.

"What's wrong with him?" glowered the snooty teen.

"Uncle Flash…?" Dicky looked at him.

"S-sorry Robby… no!" he laughed harder.

"Wait, you are calling your costumed freak of an uncle Flash?"

"He's not a freak!" Flash decided to stop this before Dick hurt the much taller teen, as the little bird's hands had already moved dangerously close to his belt.

"Robin, calm down. Back in a flash!" he grinned and disappeared, only to reappear about 5 seconds (zetas are _slow!_ ) later with a very bewildered Wonder Woman in his arms.

The kid's eyes widened. No one could mistake Wonder Woman as… not Wonder Woman.

"Flash? What is the meaning of this?" she glared at Barry.

"Aunt Diana! Aunt Diana! We're about to get the card of _me_!" Dicky grabbed her hand, jumping up and down with it.

"Really?" Diana had no idea what he was talking about, but he was just so darn adorable her annoyance at Barry melted as she looked at him.

"Yes! Yes! And-"

"E-excuse me? Wonder Woman?"

The Amazon's eyes snapped to the teen. "Yes?"

"I-I was wondering if you'd sign my super-card of yours?"

"What?"

"My super-card?" he looked terrified as he pulled out a box of cards and pulled one out featuring Wonder Woman floating above her city.

"Of course." Diana blinked in surprise as Robin handed her a felt-tipped pen that she signed the back of the boy's card with in Greek lettering.

Suddenly there was a scream. All three heroes' heads turned instinctively towards it, ready to help. But the screams were a bunch of girls staring at them. "It's Wonder Woman! And the Flash! He's SO hot in person! And Robin- ROBIN!" such fraises were ringing through the crowd.

"Robin! Robin!" the owner of the store was suddenly at the little bird's feet. "Would you please sign some cards and help us sell them? Please, we can give you a card of your own for free- anything in the store you want! Please?" The owner couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this before- those cards could be charged for at _least_ twice as much, cause seriously, just plain old autographs were worth hundreds!

The seven year olds eyes were wide as he nodded. The crowds had to be physically parted as the three heroes made their way to the selling place, where Robin sat down and started happily signing the cards in gorgeous handwriting, better than Flash's own, and he was seven.

Then again, Flash had terrible handwriting.

 **Lalalalalalalaaaaa! It's a BREAKLINE! Who knew?!**

"Uncle Barry?"

"Yes, Dicky?"

"Is being a superhero always that crazy?" They had long since arrived back at the Watchtower, Dick happily showing off his new Holo-foil super-cards of himself, the original 7, and a few of Gotham's big villains (minus Joker, he really hated Joker).

Now they were back in the lounge playing with the new cards, all of Dick's extremely rare and powerful, as he hadn't just gotten Wonder Woman, or Green Lantern, or Flash, or Batman, but the original 7 Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Batman and the rest.

"Nah, not always, Dick."

"Good, because it kinda' reminded me of when I go to parties with Tati and everyone's trying to take a picture or something."

"Oh." Sometimes Barry forgot that outside of the Watchtower and the Manor… Dickybird was famous son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, Richard Grayson-Wayne.

"Thank you for taking me, Uncle Barry."

"Of course, anytime, Dicky."

"Really?"

"Really…?" Barry was nervous about how the blue-eyed boy asked that question.

"Uncle Barry, do you want your own Original 7 cards?"

"Uh… sure, why?" of course he did, those cards were sweet- AND powerful!

"There's another grand opening for it in Hong Kong."

"No more needs be said. But I don't know Japanese."

"Don't worry, I do!" the little boy climbed onto his back, seconds later, they were in Hong Kong.

 **Hoped you like! I worked hard on it today- grateful for it to be done with. Who knew keeping up with five stories could be so hard?!**

 **Alright, one last thing: REVIEW!**

 **If I get five by the next chapter, I will post a preview of my next story, although I'm not quite sure what it'll be called...**

 **And if I get five I will update the next chapter as soon as I possibly can, promise. Anyway, about the next story... it's going to be sweet. I already have most of it planned out. Usually I like to just write, but I was bored and had to practice my cursive (which, by the way, is GORGEOUS) so I thought I'd brainstorm. And so far, this story looks publish-worthy. Masterpiece-i-full.**

 **Anyway, smiles, and don't forget to review!**

 **~Universe**

P.S.: Keep forgetting to say it, but SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! If you give me one, I'll probably do it. (:


	4. From an Aunt to a Mami

**Ok! Five reviews are here... (sort of ;p) so here you go! Please enjoy!**

 **P.S: one more thing, in most fics I just think Hawkman and Woman aren't part of it enough, so I decided... it's their turn! Get ready for major "Awwws...!"!**

 **DISCLAIMER: WHY? Why would this be here if I owned this? I'd be too busy working on Young Justice season 4 (that's right, not three, it'd already be here) and a Batfamily show with real people! Come on, DC!**

Shayera, or Hawkgirl-turned-Hawkwoman and her husband, Carter, had been tasked with caring for adorable little Dick while his Daddy and the rest of the original seven (minus herself, obviously) were on a dangerous off-world mission.

She was referred to as "Aunt Shayera" by the birdy, but she could feel his love and connection to her and her spouse was not nearly as strong as it was to Barry, or Diana, or Clark, or… even Arrow and Canary. Thus, when Batman insisted that one of the seven stay with his baby because the only ones worthy of and strong enough to protect him was none other than the greatest heroes in existence- not in those words… but the whole League was thinking it- she had instantly agreed and volunteered Carter to help her with it.

Dick came to them early in the morning, curled up, asleep against the almighty Batman, in PJs were none other than Hawkman and Woman patterned, the green pants with the hawk logo and the brown shirt with realistically drawn cartoon versions of her and her spouse. She had smiled and eased the slumbering child from the nearly unwilling Batdad and slipped him under the blanket in her own bed.

She new that she was probably suppose to put him in his own (the hall for the 7 founders had 8 rooms for a reason), but… he was so cute and her bed was probably more comfortable. So she'd laid him down then decided a nap for herself wouldn't be too bad…

She'd woken when she felt something warm and opened her eyes to realize that Dick had curled himself into a tight ball between her chin and slightly curled legs. She cooed a bit and buried her face in the child's hair (it had smelled like cinnamon and vanilla ice-cream- seriously, how did the Bats smell like treats all the time? Batman often smelled like chocolate or orange-cake), and fallen back asleep.

She didn't know how long she'd slept the next time but she woke to see Dicky yawning like a kitten, his strawberry pink mouth forming and adorable "O."

"D-Dinah?" he murmured, blinking his magical blue eyes.

"No, chick, Aunt Shayera."

"Shayera? Why are you giving me cuddles? Only Aunt Diana and Aunt Dinah and Tati give me cuddles." He pursed his lips. "And sometimes Uncle Barry and Ollie and Clark and Hal, but you don't give me cuddles."

She stared into his huge electric blue eyes. They were just so drop-dead gorgeous! "Well, is it okay if I give you cuddles? I want to love you as much as Aunt Diana and Dinah."

Dick cocked his head. Then sighed contentedly as he hid his face in the warm sheets. "Is Carter going to give us cuddles?" She noticed that it wasn't "Uncle" Carter, just Carter.

"Would you like it, chick?"

He looked at her and started to cry. What had she done wrong? She started to panic. Did he not like Carter? Did she scare him? What did she DOOOO?

Eventually his sniffles stopped, and she found him pressed up against her, wiping away his tears. "Mami and Tati used to cuddle with me, and sometimes, we'd even sleep together, like when there were storms or I had a nightmare…" he took a shaky breath. "And now all there is is my new Tati, and no Mami."

She looked at Dick and realized that this was actually what he wanted most right now. She smiled gently, stroking her hands through his hair, causing him to murmur slightly in delight as she lifted the com to her ear. "Carter?"

 _"Shayera! Where have you been? I've been trying to contact you all day!"_

"Day?" she frowned.

 _"Yeah! It's seven thirty!"_

"What?!" How'd she'd even slept that long? Then again, she hadn't slept in a couple days (hero problems) and being with a slumbering angel hadn't helped her stay awake.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Carter, I fell asleep with Dick and-"

 _"Hey! I can't believe you'd do that to me, Shey!"_ She heard his attempt at heartbroken but could hear the snicker in his voice.

"Oh, suck it up Chicken of the Sky. Actually, I was calling to see if you wanted to spend the rest of the night with us?"

 _"Nooo! What has become of my wife?!"_

"Watch your wounded pride, Mr. He's a whole lot cuter than you anyway. Now get your whole self up here and in pajamas so we can go to sleep."

 _"What about Dick? Shouldn't you put him in bed or something…?"_

"Carter, he hasn't slept with his parents since he was five."

 _"What?! What parent wouldn't let their kid- oh."_ He realized.

"Yeah, and I know we're not his parents, but it might just give him a taste of what it feels like again."

 _"Shayera, you've always been a whole lot smarter than me, you know that?"_

"Yes I did, Chicken of the Sky, yes I did."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Carter lowered himself into the bed, and clapped off the lights.

Shayera kissed him quick (there were children present) and lay down to. Two orbs glowed through the darkness though, and from the small hatch of a window the whole galaxy shone in his eyes. Eyes of stars.

"Aunt Shayera?"

"Yes, Little Bird?" she fingered the blue-glowing hair.

"Are we… are we going to sleep like Mami and Tati and I used to?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Aunt Shayera, Uncle Carter."

"Yep, of course, little warrior." Carter smiled down at the little boy between Shayera and him. "But not a word of this to the Man of Bats, got it?"

"Yu-huh. Why?" the little guy already started to doze off.

"Because, only thing worse than Daddy-Bats is Jealous-Daddy-Bats."

Dick giggled. "Yup, Uncle Carter, Mami Shayera…"

Shayera's sharp green eyes trained on him. "What?" she asked, wide-eyed. But the little bird was already fast asleep.

"Guess that bonding idea worked better than you thought it would, Momma Shay." Carter chuckled as she smiled and stroked the ebony's hair.

"Yep, just gotta make sure Dinah and Diana don't find out."

Carter smirked. "Yep. Now _that_ would be interesting to see."

"Their heart-brokeness?"

"No, the all-out brawl between an Amazonian Princess, a sassy blond with a sonic voice, and an alien warrior with a magical mace, all over one little boy."

"An outrageously _adorable_ little boy."

"All the same."

Shayera laughed. "Love you." She kissed him one more time, snuggling under the blanket and up to the tiny little bird.

"Love you to." Carter followed suit, and the next morning the returning League would see an adorable sight when looking for the little guy. Shayera and Carter's legs were intertwined, leaving a perfect niche for Dick to cuddle up in-between the two winged aliens, his face buried in Carter's chest with Shayera's arms curled around him.

Aw… just too cute.

 **Awww... so ADORABLE! Don't you just love Dicky?! Until now, I've never used a Hawk, they're probably OOC, but... I like them. So yeah. Deal with it, not to be rude. La!**

 **Anyway... so I promised a preview of my MASTEPIECE! But for those of you who also read Batman's Baby Birds, there will be an even better one. So, without further ado, the preview!**

 _Preview For:_

THE LAST HOPES

* * *

Clark was too late. Stupid, stupid Clark!

Now Dick was dead.

And it was all his fault. It actually was this time.

But… he's a Bat. They seem to have an inability to die.

But, is it worth it? Dick's in a coma, half of the League is injured (that part was the Reach's fault), but at least, crisis averted.

Right?

In the midst of healing, the League is at its weakest point. But why would that matter? They just saved from the world from an Alien Invasion! Dick had been abducted by them for three months, along with several civilians and a few Leaguers whom were caught later, but it was done. The world was safe, at last for now, right?

Not right.

Way not right.

 **Okay! There we go, short but important. SUMMARY: My Version of the Reach abducted Robin, and when the League finally executes D-Day, they save him, but due to Clark's stupidity (Sorry Supey XP!) Dick is injured and is now in a coma. Meanwhile, the rest of the League are healing, looking forward to a while of peace before the villains start acting up again. Or not.**

 **The name is a work in progress... and this fic will include the Batfam, but oh, this fic is going to be so cool!**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please review! Please!**

 **SUGGESTIONS WELCOME! (;**

 **~Universe**


	5. Clark, The Not-So Super Superman Part I

**Okay! I'm back! Sorry 'bout that... anyway, on my poll this had several votes, so... here we go! Clark scares Dick! Yay! Enjoy, ad please review! (:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own. if I did this would be a show.**

Clark took a deep breath.

Training with Batman was not easy, at all.

"Okay, Superman. I'm putting up holograms. Do not hesitate to _take them down_."

"Got it." He took a deep breath, answering Batman, who was overseeing the training simulation. The white walls of the room blended into unfamiliar scenery and suddenly he heard a giggle.

He spun to see none other than Robin hanging upside down from a tree branch. Oh, Batman was _mean_. Why did he have to attack him out of all people? He shrugged. The sooner this was over with the sooner he could go play with the real bird.

He started with laser vision. Robin yelped but dodged easily. Clark came at him and attempted a solid punch to the gut, feeling guilty the entire time. Robin jumped away with ease, an adorable pout on his face.

"Uncle Clark! What are you doing? You might hurt me!"

This simulation was too good for Clark to have any peace with what he was about to do. He fought the simulation with all his might. Somehow, though, it managed to avoid everything thrown at it, even landing a few surprisingly painful hits if its own, but strangely, most of if not all of its moves were defensive.

Eventually, on top of a building, it froze. "Don't make me do this, Uncle Clark."

Superman was mad now. He wanted to spend time with the _real_ Robin, not this annoyingly good copy of him! And then it called him Uncle Clark, only real Robin was allowed to call him that. He growled and stopped trying to be nice. It was a simulation. If he killed it, who cares?

The little copy of his nephew was looking really upset, and even scared as Clark went after it. It took a while, but he finally landed a punch to the shoulder. It barely grazed, but with his super-strength he was sent flying into the tree Superman had found him on.

The simulation whimpered, cradling his shoulder and crying, curling up in a ball just like Dicky did when he was sad or hurt. With his uninjured arm he grabbed something out of his belt and popped it open. Clark screamed, as he was currently towering above the copy, drawing his arm back to finish him.

The box held Kryptonite. Extremely painful Kryptonite.

Without warning, the simulation of the city faded as Clark fell to his knees. But… Robin didn't.

Instead, the little bird fell backwards as his tree disappeared. He lifted himself back up carefully, still holding his shoulder, and held the Kryptonite protectively in front of him, sweat beaded on his brow.

Why wasn't he gone? Superman wondered, shielding his eyes from the painful glow. Then he realized. The Training Mission: find the bad guy holding a Leaguer hostage before the villain killed them, and defeat them. He'd never found the villain, or the Leaguer. He'd found Robin. Right there, and… and…

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Dick!" he straightened. "Please, bud, put that nasty rock away, I didn't know it was you…"

Dick ignored him, instead sobbing: "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy… Aunt Diana? Aunt Sheyera? Daddy! Tati! Tata! Tati!" he repeated "Daddy" in several different languages, but mostly English and Romani, occasionally adding in a few Leaguers' names as well. But no Clark.

Oh, idiot Boy Scout, what did you do?

Then DaddyBats stormed in, and Clark knew: this was the end of the line.

Following him was Diana, Dinah, Green Lantern, and Sheyera. They all looked murderous. And the subject of murder: the Big Blue Boy Scout himself. Superman gulped.

"B-Batman, Bruce," he stuttered. "I-I didn't know it was him, I- I would never hurt him!"

Batman glared and swept his little bird into his arms. Robin whimpered, sobbing and removing bloody hand from his shoulder to show Bruce, and Batman- not Bat _man_ , Bat _dad_ , which is a million times worse, just got angrier. He gave Superman a glare so scathing that the Man of Steel whimpered and tried not to cry. More like Man of Putty.

Then the Dark Knight was gone, leaving anger and electricity hanging in the air. Clark turned to the rest of the Leaguers. "You believe me, right? I thought Batman was just being mean!"

"Do you _really_ think Bruce would want to watch Dicky- simulation or not- be beat up? By _you_ of all people? Think through your bull-headedness, Man of Idiots!" Sheyera said coldly, storming out.

Dinah glared at him and let loose a spiteful canary cry, it was really quite gentle, and Diana and Hal didn't flinch, but then they didn't have superhearing. Clark did, and as such, sunk even lower to the floor in agony, holding his ears. Then she stomped out.

"I'm so sorry! I'd never hurt him! Really!" Clark desperately tried to get at least one of them on his side.

Diana had tears in her eyes as she bit the inside of her lip. "Clark… I believe you. But how could you be so _stupid_?"

"I agree, Superman. Maybe you aren't so super." The two left, leaving Clark to reflect on his own idiocrasy alone in the empty white simulation room.

 **And ta-da! Part I is here! Go me! Sorry it took so long, I am having a bit of writers block, but giving me suggestions (for this story and more) will help a ton, so PLEASE do! Thank you all and please review!**

 **~Universe**

p.s.: I like challenges, so if you've ever had a Superhero story you've wanted to see, ask me! I'll try my best to live up to your expectations! Thank yah! (;


	6. Cooking and Quiet Jelousy

**I have a terrible excuse: Writers Block. The thing writers dread most. Where you sit down, and even if you have ideas, you just can't write them. Sorry. Please... forgive me... and review... anyway. I have decided that there will be several chapters while the whole "Stupid Clark" fiasco takes place, and so, yeah. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: As if.**

Bruce handed his tiny son a much awaited lollipop.

He looked at the wrapped shoulder and tear-stained face as Dick stuck the grape-flavored dum-dum in his mouth. For some reason the little acrobat had fallen in love with the grape suckers offered at the front desks at Wayne Enterprises, and after a series of him refusing to let his injuries be touched to even just assess the damage, Batman had decided to beginning carrying a few in his belt wherever he went.

He knelt by his Baby Bird, who looked at him with huge violet-touched electric blues, a bubble in his cheek where his sucker stuck. "Are you okay?"

"Why'd Superman chase me?" the already shimmering eyes gathered to let a few crystals slide down his face.

"He's an idiot, Dicky."

"But he said he'd never let anything happen to me!" Dick rolled his shoulder to accentuate his point, wincing in pain doing so.

Diana peeked in, and immediately Daddy became Batdad. "Hey there, little bird, you ok?" she sat by the slowly recovering Boy Wonder.

Dick leaned into her arms, eyes shimmering but convinced on not letting it become more. "Y-yes, Aunt Diana."

"You sure?" Bruce glared at Wonder Woman as she stood up, holding Dick and made for the door. He didn't stop her though, but gloomily shadowed her down the hall.

"Yes. Can you bring me too Auntie Shayera?" None of the League really knew what happened while they were gone other than that they'd slept in one big bed together, but ever since then the little aerialist had been utterly connected to Hawkwoman and had excepted Hawkman into his fold of "Aunties and Uncles." And that was saying something, the Bird had indeed, despite his cheery innocence learned paranoia from _someone they knew._ Trust Batman to squash all childhood trust in somebody.

Diana looked at Dick with… regret? No, was that, could it be, no, she was a princess, but was that… _jealousy_? "Of course."

They stepped into the lounge and out of nowhere a flash of ginger-red and soft, mouse-brown feathers shot at them. "Dicky!"

"Auntie Shayera!" the hawk-winged beauty held the shaken little boy close, cooing and sitting back on one of the bar-stools (no alcohol served- Superman insisted none of the sort touched the Watchtower to the silent approval of a certain Bat-Butler).

"I… I always thought he…"

"Liked you most?" Batman finished what the princess would not. Her silence was answer enough, and Bruce inwardly sighed. "The only way is to let him."

The princess turned to ask him what in Olympus he'd meant, but the Bat was gone. She grumbled and walked over to sit herself beside the two birds- one was surprisingly literal in that statement.

They talked and giggled for maybe thirty minutes, Dick becoming increasingly more comfortable with his two Aunts. "You want a snack?" Diana offered.

"Hmm… oh! I know! I love the cinnamon buns Aunt Shayera makes!" The bird started bouncing excitedly. Diana frowned at this, but the hawk didn't seem to notice instead making a scrunched up thoughtful face.

"Oh! But Uncle Carter ate the last one!" She threw her hands out wide.

"We-We could make more!" The bird was practically vibrating in excitement. "PLEASE?"

"Oh- I don't know…" Shayera made a worried face, playing with Dick.

"PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSEE?"

"Well… I guess so. But only if you help!" She jabbed a finger into Dick's chest, making him squeak excitedly.

Shayera stood up, and Dick launched himself into her arms, the Hawk tutting. "You're getting to old for this!"

"But I'm not yet!"

"No, I suppose you're not." The ginger grinned, burying her nose in his black locks. Today they smelled like limeade. Seriously, how'd Alfred do it?!

They made their way to the kitchen, a dejected Amazon trailing behind them, and picked out aprons. Shayera put on the one that Carter'd gotten her for her birthday, a green one with little bunnies on it, and Dick dug through the drawers, squeaking when he found one with a sparkly bat-symbol on it. Whose it was nobody knew, but the bird loved it all the same. Diana put on a cream standard issue one.

* * *

Minutes later, Dick was bouncing up and down, watching the yeast activate in the bowl. "Look! It's turning all mushy!"

"Yep." Shayera chirped, getting out the flour.

"Hey, everyone, you know, Ma Kent has an amazing recipe for cinnamon rolls-" the entering Kryptonian froze when two steel glares were set on him. He looked between the two heroines to see a whimpering boy wonder holding his wrapped shoulder, fear filling the starry eyes. Clark looked up to meet two pairs of older, angrym, and very annoyed eyes, one set sky blue the other emerald. When he looked back, Dick was gone.

"Clark." Shayera growled. "He was just starting to feel comfortable."

"You are a fool." Diana appraised.

"I just wanted to say sorry! I thought he liked cooking!"

"He does, but not with you. Now excuse us, we're going to finish these and then try and convince Dick to eat them. But he won't dare make a sound with you around."

"But-" Clark began, but the two ignored him, instead continuing the buns. The not-so super Superman sighed and left, and sure enough, about seven minutes later, a certain bird flew out of an air vent right into Shayera's arms.

"Sh, there, quiet little bird, sh…" Shayera rocked him, stroking his hair. He eventually quieted enough to help put the cinnamon rolls in the oven, then looked at his Aunts, who looked back.

"What do you want to do while we wait, Little Warrior?" Diana asked.

"Um… I want to play Truth or Dare, can we? Please?"

"Of course!" Shayera grinned madly. "But it's way more fun with more people!"

"You guys playing Truth or Dare?" Barry popped his head in.

"Oh yeah." Shayera put Dick on her waist.

"I'm getting Hal," Barry disappeared.

"What is this 'Truth or Dare'?" Diana frowned.

"Oh, Aunt Diana, you'll love it!" Dick beamed.

 **Next chapter: Truth or Dare! Oooh... this is gonna' be interesting! Anyway, sorry for the delay, at least I didn't leave for like a year! I will try my best to get another one up by at least next Wednesday, so yeah... anyway, Trump won the election, not sure how to feel about that, after all, I didn't vote... but if I did... I don't know what I would've done. I'd have probably literally put "Batman" down. Just saying.**

 **DID YOU HEAR? YOUNG JUSTICE SEASON THREE WAS JUST ANNOUNCED! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SCREAM FOR JOY!**

 **~Universe**

 **PS: reviews make me write faster. I've gotta' say, Wejee really spurred me into motion... anyway, thank you all! (:**


	7. Truth or Dare 1: Stuporman

**I want to apologize. I really like to give you guys a good story, and that takes time. The only story I have never been late on is Batman's Baby Birds, although most are one-shots I am considering writing sequels to, if I get enough reviews. ANYWHO... so, I promise I will try to update as often as I can, but I can't promise weekly. This was meant to be fun and it feels more like the work my other stories bring, but I will not let you down! I will try to update at least once a week, but I don't want to let you down so no promises. And next... how many chapters should I write? Oh, and so ar I have taken into account all requests for this fic, I just have to finish the "Stuporman Fiasco," as I've officially dubbed it. Explanation for the name shall come. So, with out further ado, please review, and get ready to "awe" and "coo!" (ok, more like laugh... but coo rhymes. Laugh doesn't)**

 **DISCLAIMER: DEES ARE MY FWENDS. IMADINARY ONES, WES, BUT NOT MA PWOPETY. GET A HWINT, DC! (forgive baby-talk, I am attempting at making this interesting, mostly for meself. Ch. Meself. I like that.)**

"DAAAARRRREEEE…" Barry's eyes twitched, and Dick giggled at the sight.

"Okay, then." Shayera smirked. "Hmm… what do you think, Dicky?"

Dick's eyes widened and he thought for a moment before whispering something in the ginger's ear. She smiled sadistically at this before turning to the nervous speedster. Here's the thing, combine a bunch of over-competitive _superheroes_ , zeta tubes to anywhere on Earth, not to mention surveillance cameras, super powers, and a game of essentially chicken, well… you get absolute mayhem.

"I dare you to…"

"To…?"

"…to go to Central, up to your statue in front of the Flash museum, and say- no, scream- exactly this, and I quote, 'Oh mighty Flash! I believe in you! I dooo! Won't you give me a _chance_?! PLEAASSEE? I want to be your side-kick! I want to be your friend, oh mighty and beloved Flash! You'll never be as cool as Batman, but he already has the BEEESSSTTT partner ever and doesn't want a stupid blondie like me! He only likes DARK people! Have mercy, FLLLAAAASSHHH!'"

Barry paled. "A… as Flash or Barry Allen?"

"Flash. That way, you'll look like a psychotic idiot." The sadistic smile was getting too much for the poor, terrified, soon-to-be humiliated speedster.

"You're just mean." Hal smirked.

"Yes, we are!" Dick giggled, and Shayera grinned, giving him a little tickle on his neck, causing him to tense up and laugh harder.

"Ok… um… I should… uh, go now…" Barry miserably stood up and then was gone.

"Quick! To the surveillance system!" Dick shouted, jumping onto John's back and riding the extra-terrestrial cop to the monitor room jubilantly, the rest of the League hurrying at their heels.

Dick quickly pulled up the footage. And they all laughed, hysterically so, even Wonder Woman.

Hundreds (not thousands, but… you know, at least four hundred) of people, including several news reporters were waiting as the Scarlet Speedster shamefully stalked up to the golden statue of himself.

"How'd so many people get there so fast?" Oliver asked. Dick raised his hand absently, bringing up a news station for better coverage. Everyone laughed even harder when the one he turned on happened to have a certain Iris West-Allen staring, wide-eyed, at the screen with the Flash.

Most people would think she was just a totally flustered fangirl, but in all honesty, the Leaguers (plus an adorable protégé who happened to call the red Auntie Iris) could read the "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, BARRY?" on her face.

"Uh..." Flash began, biting his lip and dramatically falling to his knees. "Oh mighty FLLLAAAASSSHH! I believe in you! I doooooooooo!"

"Never knew he was such a good actor," Ollie observed, only to be shushed by about four other Leaguers.

"Won't you give me a chance? PLEEASSSEEE?!" he cleared his throat in surprisingly convincing fake sobs, holding his arms in front of him, slapping them on the marble pedestal. "I want to be your sidekick! I want to be your _friend_! Please, oh mighty and beeeelooooveeeed FLAAASHH! Please! You'll never be as-" the speedster choked, this time it wasn't acting, "-awesome as B-Batman… but he already has the B-e-e-e-ssssttt protégé evwer!" his voice hiccupped in tears at the 'best'.

"And he doesn't want a stupid…" conflict covered his face, not wanting to reveal anything about himself. His face pinched as he continued hysterically, "Person, like meee…! He only likes DAARK people! Have mercy, oh great FLLAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!" he broke down sobbing. Then he abruptly stood, cleared his throat, and then there was only a streak.

 _"_ _That just in, everyone. The Flash seems to have been… pleading to himself for acceptance. Maybe a mental breakdown? Iris, do you have anything on why the Flash may have done that?"_

The screen switched to show a still spinning empty chair and a skirt sweeping off of the screen. Someone screaming, "BARRY! Family emergency, Fred!"

The League was laughing like they'd been Joker-Venomed as a red blur filled the room. "Hey, Bar, might want to run home, Iris got a message for you," Hal snickered.

Twenty minutes later, the chastised Flash was back among the group, now eating warm cinnamon rolls fresh out of the oven. It was Barry's turn. He studied the group carefully. "Dick, truth or dare?"

"Dare." The child grinned. Barry grinned devilishly.

"I dare you to…"

10 MINUTES LATER…

"PLEASE Daddy?! PLEASE?!"

Batman looked at his son. "No."

"BUT I THOUGHT YOU LOVED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he wailed.

"No."

"I'M ALL ALONE! I _NEED_ YOU, DADDY!"

"NO."

"BUT- DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-A-A-A-D!" he voice caught on the sobs.

"… fine."

"YES!" the bird grabbed his father's hand and dragged him to the lounge, where the rest the league (minus Superman) was waiting. Dick looked around triumphantly at their astonished faces.

"I'm here to play." The Bat growled. The bird had done it.

"Alrighty! My turn! Aunt Diana! T or D?" said Bird chirped.

"Um… Dare?" The Amazon answered uncertainly.

"I dare you to, uh…" his face screwed up in thought. "I know! Kiss Daddy!"

"What?" both asked suddenly.

"You heard me, Aunt Diana, kiss Daddy. _Right. Now_."

Batman's eyes narrowed and Diana shifted uncomfortably. That's until the League excitedly began chanting, "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Diana blushed, but leaned in and placed a firm but short kiss in the Dark Knight's lips. Then she pulled back, half the League laughing and looking at their phones. Batman shot a glare to his son/protégé, who understood and sighed, nevertheless turning his watch into a holi-computer and hacking the phones, which were soon void of memory, leaving many pouting Leaguers.

"So… it is my turn?" Diana was still abnormally flustered compared to her normal Amazon coolness.

"Yup." Barry nodded ecstatically.

"Okay… uh, Dinah, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Now, most if not all will be Dares, because as said, they were very much over-competitive, and Truth would be a way to chicken out.

"Dinah, I dare you to…" Diana thought, pursing her lips. "Wear Green Arrows costume until the end of the game."

The blonde stared at her in shock.

Robin burst out laughing. "Go Aunt Diana!" he cheered adorably. Dinah staggered to her feet and was gone for several minutes before returning in a very oversized green arrow costume.

"It's a little big…" she moaned to the snickering group. Indeed it was, the end of the shirt nearly reaching her knees, the pants bunched, the hood flopping annoyingly in her face and the sleeves stopping only a few inches above the wrists.

"Well, I think it looks nice. Maybe you should change your look." Green Arrow offered, half-serious.

"No. Thanks." She sat down with a sigh. "My turn. Ollie, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Green Arrow challenged his girlfriend.

"I dare you to…" She thought a moment, pushing back the green hood. "Dye your hair pink."

 _"_ _WHAT?!"_ The look of utter shock on the archer's face was priceless. To priceless, sending the League into laughing fits. Unfortunately for him, he did not have a mini ninja-hacker to erase the picture, and thus would have blackmail on him for time to come.

Ollie left to the cheers of the League, going to Walmart or WinCo or someplace similar to purchase the desired dye. The League looked breathless from their laughing.

"That was so mean, Dinah! I love it!" Barry tried to stop the laughing spells.

"Yeah! Now who'll go while we wait? It may take a while. One time Pa Kent Dared me to clean the whole barn! I learned-"

The Stuporman (a mix of stupid, stupor, and ex-super) was cut off by a small mewl of fear, but then it was gone. Nothing at all. He listened, only to hear nothing. Little did he know, Dick was trembling, pressed as hard as physically possible against his Daddy's side and under his cloak. Yes, the cloak was lined with lead and was soundproof, as well as heat-vision proof. Batman is over-prepared, you may say, but right then it served its purpose as Dick hid within.

"Clark. Leave." Batman growled.

"Look! I know I made a mistake and scared him, but guess what? I want to say I'm sorry! And all you guys are doing is being immature and won't even let me show my face!"

"CLARK!" Diana interrupted his rambling, which would have continued if not for her interruption. "Do you even know what you did?!"

"I-"

"You chased him, Kent! You used heat-vision on him! You fricking _broke_ his shoulder!" Barry yelled.

"I- what?" Clark looked stupefied. Ch, Stuporman.

"Left clavicle. Chipped top off. Needed bracings." Batman gave him an eerily emotionless rundown.

"I… I… but... how…?"

"Even if you didn't mean to, he doesn't trust easy, Kent. He doesn't trust easy." Shayera glared sadly.

"He… doesn't trust… me?"

"Not anymore."

 **POOR CLARK! IT TIS SO SAD! ANywho... please review! Love you guys, and if you want me to respond, I got time! Suggestions weeelllcome!**

 **~Universe**


	8. Truth or Dare 2: Wonderman & Bat Woman

**And BAM.**

 **I'm back... with apologies it took so long. X'( SORRY!**

 **I OWN NOTTA.**

* * *

Dick peeked his head out of Batman's cape. "Is he gone...?" He whispered.

"Yes, chicky, he's gone." Shayera clicked.

Dick crawled out the rest the way just as Ollie came back... with hot pink hair. But, oooh, the _look_ on his face. It cheered Dick up immediately.

"UNCLE OLLIE!" He laughed, rolling in on himself. "YOU LOOK SO FUNNY!"

"Ch. I've you to thank, kid."

"It's your turn." Dinah elbowed her boyfriend. Ollie nodded, assessing the gathered Leaguers. "J'onn."

"Truth."

"Oh, come on, dude!"

"Is that incorrect?" the martian cocked his head.

"No... no... ok. Truth. Do you _like_ someone and who?"

"I like all of you."

"No... like... romantically."

"I... have no romance."

"Oookaaay." Barry blinked. " _Awkward._ " he then sang.

"Shuddup." Ollie glared daggers.

"Batman... truth or dare?" J'onn tried.

"..."

"He chooses dare!" Dick laughed.

"Very well. I dare you to say who you romantically like."

"Uh..." John trailed along with Barry.

"Uncle J'onn! That's not a dare!" Dick protested.

"I dared him to say something. It is therefore a dare." J'onn deadpanned.

"Uh... get him to _do_ something."

"...Very well. I dare Batman to take off his clothing and exchange it with Wonder Woman's for the rest the day."

"..."

And then their was laughing.

 _So_ much laughing. Who knew J'onn could so _cruel_?!

Dick had wide eyes, his teeth biting his maniacally smiling lips as he swung his head from J'onn, to Batman, to Wonder Woman and back.

For a long time there was silence... _then..._

 _Batman stood up._

Cheering sounded as Diana stood as well, her hands reaching up the back to where her clasps for her armor was. Dick was watching in innocent excitement as Batman also took off his cowl (which JUST SO HAPPENED to SOMEHOW have a domino mask underneath... it looked weird on Bruce) before Shayera hugged him to her chest like a teddy-bear and covered his eyes. He squirmed in protest before she finally let up.

And...

Wow.

 _WOW._

I don't think the League ever laughed so _hard_.

Bruce looked _terrible_.

And Wonder Woman somehow still managed to look beautiful. But _Batman_. Or Wonder Man. Oh mercy.

"HAL. TRUTH OR DARE."

Hal paled to the color of milk. He knew. HE WAS DOOMED. "D-d-dare.

Bruce's eyes sparked with fury, but not at the choice.

"Robin. Procedure 141.662."

"But Bat-"

" _Robin_."

"Yes, Batman." The kid sighed. "LOOK! IT'S A PURPLE UNICORN!"

All the Leaguers followed his finger on instinct. When they looked back, the little troll was gone... in the vents smirking, thinking: "They always fall for it."

 **rjfpibdvcnlk;k'w**

Hal was terrified. What was his dare? What did it have to do with Procedure... whatever it was? He felt like melting into oblivion... just make it NOT happen. _Please_.

And he didn't even know what it was yet.

And _then_ it happened.

THE WHOLE ROOM TURNED YELLOW.

Including the batsuit... that Diana was wearing. Batman... or Wonder Man growled out: "ROBIN! Plan B.1!"

And then a tiny little yellow demon was beside his mentor. "Hal." Bruce sniffed. "I dare you to fight my sidekick."

"Hey-"

"Not right now, Robin."

"Okay..."

Meanwhile... Hal's eyes were wide with fear. "O-ok..."

He lunged forward in a punch, and just like that it was over. Except Robin was letting him get back up. Hal didn't want to get back up. Batwhelp (adorable Batwhelp) would beat him through this floor and the next, and his ring didn't even work!

The League began cheering, even John, who also looked slightly uncomfortable surrounded by all the yellow.

Hal tried his best, he really did, but despite having a good bit of ring-less training... who- even people _with_ powers- could win against the Dark Squire?

And thus, truth or dare was ended with a complaining Green Lantern being put in the medbay for several bruises and a slight concussion. Dick said sorry and gave his boo-boos a kiss better though... so no one could remain mad. Although no one but Hal really _was_ in the first place.

But by then it was time for dinner... to bad the _boy-scout_ didn't go home to eat.

* * *

 **SMILES.**

 **I'll try to update again soon! Thanks guys!**

 **My head hurts...**

 **Review please?**

 _ **~Universe**_


End file.
